Beto Benvenuto
Roberto "Beto" Benvenuto is one of the teachers at On Beat Studio , more specifically, the music teacher. He is sometimes very disorganised and confused, but is generally considered to be a good teacher. Beto is portrayed by Pablo Sultani. Personality Beto is a "misunderstood genius". He is quirky, goofy and eccentric. He pays little attention to his clothing, disheveled hair and his revolt. Beto is very friendly and nice, but sometimes he can be very dizzy and a little crazy. He is very spontaneous and happy most of the time. He is shown eating a lot of the time and he also likes singing and does it all the time. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Beto is a nice, funny, friendly, kind, but also very goofy and confused person. He is maybe not the brightest person, but he is very nice to people. He is very dizzy and zany and his clothing style is very bright and combined. Beto is a very funny person and makes everyone laugh, but he is also a good person to talk to. He always helps Tomas and gives him advice, and they become really close friends and co-workers, since Tomas is Beto's assistant. Part 2 Beto is still Beto. Crazy and wacky, his upbeat personality never fails to amuse the students. He continues to help Tomas with his love problems with Violetta, Leon, Francesca and Ludmila. He also becomes a judge of the talent show "Talents 21". When Gregorio becomes director, Beto is displeased not liking how Gregorio treated the students and almost quit, along with Angie. 'Season 2' Part 1 To be added Part 2 To be added Relationships Friends Pablo Galindo Friend/Co-worker Beto and Pablo are friends and co-workers. They are both teachers at Studio 21, so they spend most of the time together. Beto likes Pablo and he wants him to remain the director of Studio 21 because he thinks he's the best choice of the director. And Pablo, thinks Beto is really funny and a good friend. Angie Carrará Best friend/Co-worker Angie and Beto are best friends. They are always spending together at the Studio and they have a lot of things in common. They both have a big passion for music and love singing, they both like Pablo and Antonio, and they both hate Gregorio and they were very upset when he become the director of Studio 21. Tomas Heredia Friend/Student/Assistant Tomas is Beto's assistant, student and friend. They are very close, Tomas helps Beto with the instruments and he tries to please Beto. Beto likes Tomas very much and appreciates his work. When they aren't working, they are talking about their lives, Beto always gives Tomas advice about Violetta, and Tomas helps Beto any time he needs anything. Romances Jackie Saenz Former co-worker/crush Jackie and Beto met each other during the re-inauguration of On Beat Studio (formerly known as Studio 21) and he immediately felt attracted to her. After many attempts, Beto couldn't even talk or look directly at Jackie because of his shyness and nervousness. Gregorio noticed Beto's love for Jackie and decided to use it against her. He began to give Beto advice, and one of them was changing Beto's nerdy look. To look "handsome", Beto took off his glasses, but without them, he couldn't see anything and mistakenly kissed another woman. Ashamed of what he did, Beto kept avoiding Jackie more and began to feel jealously towards Pablo, avoiding him as well. As the time passed, Pablo realized that Beto was in love with Jackie, but he thought that it was best that Beto stay away from her because he knew that Jackie would hurt him. Enemies Gregorio Casal Enemy/Co-worker Beto does't seem to like Gregorio very much. They aren't good friends, but they don't seem to consider each other an enemy, they just don't like each other. Gregorio is usually mean to anyone and everyone, except maybe Antonio, and Beto doesn't like this. Also, he was very upset when Pablo was fired and Gregorio got to be the director of Studio 21, he even wanted to quit his job, along with Angie. However, Beto and Gregorio did agree on one thing. For the Studio's big show in the theater, Beto and Gregorio both thought that Ludmila should be the lead. Trivia *He loves apples. *He loves to eat and does it almost all of the time. *He can play most musical instruments. *He loves his musical instruments and takes very good care of them. *He can't see anything without his glasses. *It's possible that his family is of Italian origin because his surname "Benvenuto" means "Welcome" in Italian. *He wears really bright and colorful clothes, with different patterns. *He once got his head stuck in a door at the Studio, and as a result his voice was very hoarse for a while. *He was Violetta's piano teacher. *He is very clumsy and goofy. *He had a crush on Jackie. *"Destined to Shine" is one of his favorite pop songs. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Teachers